


Drug bust

by Akodrak, anna_woolf, ReadInTheNight, ShippingOrange, spilleke



Series: 221B shenanigans [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugs, Greg the saviour, John really hates the body in the tub., M/M, Mycroft is an idiot, Past Drug Use, a surprise, exotic dancer Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akodrak/pseuds/Akodrak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_woolf/pseuds/anna_woolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilleke/pseuds/spilleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened on the 14th of January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug bust

**Author's Note:**

> This work, written by the 221B Shenanigans facebook/ cosplay group, is part RP and part story.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/221Bshenanigans
> 
> Characters  
> Sherlock Holmes (SH) -ShippingOrange  
> John Watson (JW) - JWGO  
> Mss. Hudson (Mss. H) - Darkness_Angels  
> Mycroft Holmes ( MH) - vanity_ennui_and_eloquence  
> Greg Lestrade (GL) - Akodrak  
> Jim Moriarity (JM) - anna_woolf  
> Molly Hooper (MoH) - spilleke
> 
> *We do not own Sherlock or it's characters, they are property of the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.*

 

What really happened on the 14th of January.

* * *

 

Sherlock, from all the landladies in London. why did yours have to be an exotic dancer? -MH

Do you always have to be special? -MoH

 

She also had a drugscartel, you don't suppose there's some left in the flat? I might look for that later. -SH

  
I'm probably the only exception in his life on that rule -JW

  
Mss Hudson? A drugs cartel, how did that come to pass?- MH

  
What do you mean john? -MoH

 

Well, he's such a drama queen that he can't have anything not special  
People would talk! -JW

  
Except for me.- MoH

  
Sherlock doing something ordinary, call the news! -JW

  
Oh but there you're mistaken miss Hooper, and you're not normal either John.  
Yes, I have to agree with that my brother's not one for the ordinary life. -MH

  
Oh great. I'm sorry, but I really have no drugs business hidden under the floorboards. Sorry to disappoint Sherlock. -JW

  
I think Sherlock might have beaten you at that already mister Watson, but you must be special in some way, otherwise my brother wouldn't have dragged you along for so long. -MH

  
Exactly my thoughts too-MoH

  
Do you think my brother has a drug slab under his floor misses Hooper? -MH

  
Or he just needed another skull. Does he really has drugs under the floor? Goddamnit Brb -JW

  
Knowing my brother, he had one back home. -MH

  
Oh he's capable of having, but I don't think that he would hide it under his floor. That would be too predictable.-MoH

  
It was for a case -SH

  
You keep saying that, but for some reason I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. -MH

  
You have some explaining to do when you get home. -JW

  
For what case would you need that?-MH

  
Mother will be so disappointed again. -MH

  
Poor Ms Holmes -MoH

  
Oh shut up Fatcroft, it was for a case -SH

  
A case, really? and what case might that be?  
The one where you relapse again? -MH

  
A long time ago NSY had found a drugged body. -SH

  
Yeah I like to hear your excuse too. -JW

  
Yes, it happened to be your drugged body that they dragged home! -MH

  
Me too, never had to slap you before, let alone three times.-MoH

  
The person was drugged, and I had to find out what kind of drugs it was -SH

  
So you tried all of them????-JW

  
So you experimented on yourself? that's not your MO Sherlock -MH

  
You could've used the lab to find the drug -MoH

  
But say we believe you, did you find the drug? -MH

  
Mycroft, stop encouraging him. -JW

  
Of course I did, ask Lestrade -SH

  
I'm not, I'm being sceptic -MH

Good, so next time we catch you with a needle in your arm we can safely say you've relapsed again? -MH

  
Long ago doesn't explain why there's still drugs in 221B Sherlock. -JW

  
Are there still drugs at your

House?-MoH

  
There is? Sherlock? -MH

poor mother -MH

  
Sherlock that's really dangerous!-MoH

  
Guess where I found it. -JW

  
Under the floor? or in your room? -MH

  
The fridge?-MoH

  
There isn't, I've been clean for 6 years, ask Lestrade! -SH

  
You forgot to empty the seam of your curtains... -JW

  
Good one Sherlock, but I suggest your future deposits there are of a less illegal nature. -MH  
  
That's talcum powder -SH

Also for an experiment. -SH

  
Who puts talcum powder in their curtains? -MH

  
Yes, Wtf Sherlock? -JW

  
Like I said, for an experiment! I wanted to know it if had the same effect as dust and that a potential killer could use it to erase fingerprints. -SH

  
John if you want you could sent me a sample. I can investigate it. Then we all know for sure what it is.-MoH

  
John, could you hit him again for me? I think we'll be in need of miss Hooper’s services again. - MH

  
In...your curtains....-JW

  
Always glad to help keeping Sherlock of the drugs.-MoH  
  
The curtains are clean, I did them in the laundry a long time ago. –SH  
  
Then how come John found something there?  -MH

 

Well since Sherlock isn't home yet, I'll bring it to you. But you better see the flat is empty of every illegal substance before I get back. -JW

  
I'll send a team John, unfortunately I've had to do this before. -MH

  
*Sigh* sometimes I feel just like a nanny for a five year old. And better don't, I don't think they'll be pleased with the experiment in the bathtub. -JW

  
I hope he'll come out of his relapse. I'd hate it to slap him again.-MoH

  
Better do one more just to be sure. -MH

  
You don't want to know what's in that bathtub. -JW

  
What experiment?-MoH

  
They're used to much worse mister Watson. -MH

  
I've been using 221C since 3 days.  
I considered getting rid of it, but then again, It's not like I can put a full decomposing corpse with the bins...-JW

  
Another corpse I presume, miss Hooper you really should stop giving him those.  
Should I tell the team to take that as well, although he might just use another body. -MH

  
But he always asks so nicely. Besides it's better that I give him the corpses  
Otherwise he would just take them away without me knowing it. -MoH

  
I presume you're right, better that than that he digs them up himself or worse. -MH

  
Exactly.- MoH

 

You know, there are far better places in 221 to hide drugs. If my husband was still alive you should ask him about it, but he isn't –MssH

I think the seam of the curtain was good enough already. Please don't give him ideas! -JW

  
I think it's already too late for that. You know how he is, even if I don't say anything he still knows the answer. -MssH

  
Oh great. If he gets home, don't leave him for a second until I get back. -JW

  
With pleasure, he still has to give me some money for.....something –MssH  
  
Mss Hudson, what does Sherlock needs to pay you? I gave you both our rents last week...-JW

  
Nothing special my dear -MssH

Mycroft...can I talk to you in person for a second? -JW

Oh and Sherlock dear, you still need me some money about that thing, you know....-MssH

  
Mycroft, can I talk to you in person for a second? I think we..uhm have an issue -JW

  
Sure John what's the matter -MH

  
*Only to Mycroft* I think searching 221B wont suffice... We should consider an accomplice. Where does he get his drugs? Think one second. -JW

  
Misses Hudson crossed my mind already, but I never gave it any real credit, you think she's the dealer?  
I'll have her room searched as well, but do you want me to do something about the body now or not?  
-MH

  
Well even if she isn't, Sherlock is inventive enough to broaden his hiding ground to 221A and C. And yes please. He deserves it after this episode. -JW

If I could've done it it would've been out when I found it. I don't know how he gets them into the flat unnoticed! -JW

  
I'll search the whole place and get rid of the body, just get them out of the way for a few hours, I'll personally oversee the search. -MH

  
Okay. -JW

  
But I do think he deserves a night in jail, maybe I'll leave a little for the police to find, nothing serious, just enough to get him locked away for the night. and misses Hudson deserves a reprimanded, can I trust you with that John? -MH

  
Sherlock, I demand that you come to me and Molly at Bart’s and explain yourself, before you go home. I'll be waiting, this is serious -JW

*To Mycroft* He's on a case Mycroft, we can't do that to him. And to the relatives of course. -JW

  
Well I guess you're right, I'll call mother instead, that's far worse than any jail sentence, maybe she'll take HIM to Les Miss next time Now that would be a punishment -MH

  
Oh yes. Far worse as a night in jail for him. -JW

  
So if both of them are out I'll start with the spring cleaning. -MH

  
Sherlock was out anyway, and Mss Hudson goes eating with her friend around 18.30, so she should be out. –JW

Ok , I'll be over soon. -MH

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh misses Hudson good to see you, what was it that my brother had to pay you for? –MH

Oh just a little something, I think I can't tell you. It's a secret between him and me. -MssH

Misses Hudson do I have to formally interrogate you? I'm not afraid to do that. -MH

Listen very well. I promised him not to tell anyone, which means I won't tell anyone. did you understand that?-MssH

  
MISSES HUDSON, I'm not afraid to do some things of which the united nations might not approve to prevent my brother from relapsing, so I ask you politely for the last time, WHAT DID YOU GIVE TO HIM? -MH

  
That's none of your business Mycroft. -SH

It's for an experiment -SH

  
Sherlock goddamnit, I asked you to come to the hospital! -JW

  
And don't start about the drugs -SH

  
Can't you just ever listen to me? -JW

  
And yes, I'd very much like to start on them, you are not done with me! -JW

  
Don't meddle in this Sherlock, I've been in your apartment today, and we will find it! We also got rid of that decomposing body in the bathroom. -MH

  
Thank you Mycroft -JW

  
That was my experiment! -SH

AND OUR BATH -JW

  
Miss Hudson, Fatcroft took away your talcum powder! -SH

  
As clean as a whittle, but you might want to use some fragrant soap for a while. -MH

DON'T CALL ME THAT -MH

  
Now listen very well Sherlock. I went to Molly with it and it was NOT talcum powder! -JW

  
It was Miss Hudson her talcum powder, you ruined my experiment! -SH

  
I've called mother Sherlock she's very disappointed in you and she's coming over tomorrow. -MH

  
And don't act like five year old toddlers, all three of you! argh -JW

  
BOYS! keep it quiet! think of the neighbours! what will they think?! -MssH

  
Enough with the excuses Sherlock now tell me what was it. -MH

  
Sherlock boy, I think it can't wait till tomorrow...-MssH

  
Yes Fatcroft, you ruined it! -SH

  
I'm going to my room, but we're not done about this. I'd follow you everywhere, but there are lines you do not cross. -JW

  
Why can't you stick with the plan for once? -SH

  
JOHN! YOU STAY HERE! -MssH

  
Goodnight...all of you –JW

John!!!!! you stay here or you can pay your rent double! –MssH  
  
What plan? YOU never tell me anything -MH

  
John... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

We tried to hide your present, but Fatcroft ruined it. –SH

Here is the present Sherlock and I bought for you. There is no drugs, I just needed to buy something for you and Sherlock needed to give some money for that –MssH

 

W-what? How do you even know my birthday? And what do drugs have to do with it? Molly said it was real? –JW

She knew about our plan. – SH  
  
It's your own fault you know Sherlock, if you'd have told me none of this would have happened. -MH

 

And you mister holms should learn to listen!!!!-MssH

At least you got rid of that horrible body. -MH

  
So you hid something in the seam of your curtains just to get me out of Baker street? -JW

 

What am I to expect with both of your pasts -MH

  
Yes John, and the body wasn't that horrible. -SH

  
Yes thank you Mycroft, wonderful birthday present to be rid of that -JW

  
Sherlock some of my best clean up men had to leave -MH

  
I have no problem with that. They were looking in my underwear –MssH

You're welcome John –MH

 

 

* * *

 

Mss Hudson, can you go downstairs to get the cake? I hate those sentimental things, but I've read that people eat cake at birthday parties to be happy. –SH

 

Oh yes, of course the cake. John you're going to love the cake! –MssH

 

Cake? did someone say cake? –MH

 

I thought you were going to try to eat less... –MssH

 

I can start with that tomorrow, now where's that cake? –MH

 

He has no will to do it. His name is Fatcroft for a reason. –SH

 

I'll go, but remember, not the housekeeper boys. –MssH

 

It's a party Sherlock, you can't expect me to be rude and decline that delicious cake? –MH

 

Yes, and if you don't, I can always tell it to mummy. –SH

 

Now don't be so childish Sherlock it doesn't suit you. –MH

Mycroft, you are the child by eating cake. –SH

 

You bought it. –MH

 

Don't say that to Miss Hudson or she will kill you. She made it. Since when are your deductions so wrong? –SH

 

Boys I'm here with the cake, happy birthday John! –MssH

 

So did so at your request.  
YES, happy birthday John. –MH

 

Happy Birthday John. –SH

We should call Lestrade. Now that your birthday party is earlier. –SH

 

You were really all in on the plot? I can't believe it! You made me worry and run around half London with white powder that you hid in your curtains all because of this? –JW

 

I would have been in on it, if SOMEONE had told me. –MH

 

We did leave a message on your phone. –MssH

 

Yes John, it was to surprise you and Miss. Hudson is right Mycroft. –SH

 

No you didn't, my phone’s always on I never got anything from you Sherlock. –MH

 

Because you are too stupid to work with it. –SH

 

Just dammit you did it on purpose to make me look like a fool Sherlock! –MH

 

Boys stop this, this is Johns birthday! Let's just forget it and be friends. –MissH

 

Fine. –MH

 

Fine, but he started. –SH

 

I did not! –MH

 

Shut up Mycroft. –SH

 

Okay, okay, thank you Sherlock...I really...appreciate this. Let’s not waste Mss. Hudson’s good cake, instead of arguing. –JW

 

You know for being brought up by the same mother you're awfully rude Sherlock –MH

 

MYCROFT, I forgot the knife in my kitchen, can you please get it for me. I'm getting older and the stairs aren't that easy for me. –MssH

 

Of course Misses Hudson –MH

 

I'm not rude Mycroft, I'm just telling the truth.  
Just go and get the knife. –SH

 

Sherlock, let it be and try to behave like an adult, let your brother be the kid –MssH

 

Here you take this Misses Hudson, wouldn't want any accidents to happen would we now? –MH

 

STOP IT both of you! –JW

 

Thank you dear.  
I couldn't keep them silent. –MssH

 

He started! –SH

I'm just going to ignore you Sherlock and enjoy my cake. –MH

 

Thanks Mss Hudson, the cake is really good. You're truly a talent! –JW

 

Of course you are going to do that Mycroft.  
Miss. Hudson, the cake is delicious. –SH

 

Thank you, I made it with a lot of love and my special ingredient –MssH

 

It is very good indeed. –MH

 

You know that I don't trust it anymore when you say that after today. –JW

I have to do something, I'll be right back. –SH

 

*to John*  
I wonder what he's up to again now. –MH

 

It doesn't happen to be white powder, does it? –JW

 

I remember my first birthday with my late husband. it was really something special, we went to Paris and had a really nice time together. he had booked a room in a really expensive hotel, and I can tell you the bed was really nice… -MssH

 

You're trying to change the subject. –JW

 

* Mycroft chokes on cake*

 

Beds are really important, if they are to hard it can hurt your back and if they are to soft it can feel like you disappear in it. But that bed was one of the best beds in my life, and the nights weren't bad either. –MssH

 

I'm back. Why is Mycroft turning blue? –SH

 

Mss. Hudson, I -Mycroft are you alright? –JW

 

Nothing special, we were just talking about beds. –MssH

 

He's overreacting again. –SH

 

About your cake Mss. Hudson. –JW

 

Mycroft, is my cake bad or something? –MssH

 

I...I'm fine, *cough rough* Ju.... just need some water. –MH  
*cough*

 

Here you go –JW

 

Thanks, I'm ok now. –MH

 

John, leave Mycroft, I've got something for you. It's from Miss Hudson, Molly, Lestrade and I. –SH

 

Happy birthday boy. –MssH

 

*Sherlock hands over the present to John*

 

Oh wow, well uhm- Thank you…  
Really, thank you Sherlock… -JW

 

Open it boy! –MssH

 

*Sherlock smiles with his real smile*

 

*Mycroft is still a bit blue in the face but curiously following while eating the rest of his cake*

 

I just hope it's not a dead hand or something.... knowing you. –JW

 

No it isn't. –SH

 

We can't say he didn't try to give it. –MssH

Here Sherlock take another piece of cake before your brother eats everything. –MssH

 

Oh. –JW

 

Sorry, it's just so good. –MH

 

It's the special ingredient –MssH

 

I can't Miss Hudson, I'm working on a case. –SH

 

*dingdong*

 

*Mycroft looks around but nobody's moving*  
  
 I'll go get that. –MH  
*sigh*

 

Thank you boy. The stairs. –MssH

 

Yes, open the door Mycroft. Take it as an exercise to lose some weight. –SH

 

*Mycroft goes downstairs and opens the door*

 

Sherlock, stop teasing your brother! –JW

 

He's stuffing himself. –SH

 

*Lestrade and Mycroft are walking into the room*

 

Oh hi Lestrade, how nice of you to come. –MssH

 

Sorry I'm late, I had some work to finish. –GL

 

Hello Greg, thank you for coming over. –JW

 

Here have some cake. –MssH

 

Thanks Miss. Hudson and happy birthday John. –GL     
*hands over present*

 

Thank you! –JW

 

I'll still have to open the other one too. Can I ? –JW

 

Of course you can. –MssH

 

Oh, a laptop! Seriously you didn't had to! That must've been really expensive! Thank you Mss. Hudson, thank you Sherlock, really. –JW

 

We know that you love to write those blog posts. I think they are stupid, but they make you happy. Happy birthday John. –SH

 

You just want more laptops in the house so you don't have to get up. Just admit it already Sherlock.  
-JW

 

No, yours is getting old. –SH

 

So you just don't want to use a slow one....Okay, okay, I'll open the other one. –JW

 

Open up, you're really going to like it! –MssH

 

It's nothing big really, I just thought you might like it –GL

 

Okay okay. Oh Lestrade, a photograph with all of you? That's brilliant! Thank you so much, It's really perfect Must've been a hell of a job to get Sherlock on it. –JW

 

You have no idea! –GL  
*shoots Sherlock an angry glace*

 

I don't like photo's. I only like them as an evidence for a case. –SH

 

We had so much fun making this picture. –MssH

 

I can believe that… -JW

 

*Whispers to John* I'll send you all the failed one's later –GL

Do you want a piece of cake Lestrade? It's really good! –JW

Oh yes thank you, I'd love to see those –JW

 

it really is. –MH

 

Sure why not. –GL

 

And as always, Mycroft is to avaricious to buy a present. He's only here to eat the cake. –SH

 

Oh boy, don't start again! –MssH

 

The only reason I don't have a present Sherlock is because YOU didn't inform me. –MH

 

Sherlock, stop it, he didn't even knew there would be a party. –JW

 

He did. –SH

 

But yes, as it turns out I don't have a present John. –MH

 

I had send him a text. –SH

 

It's okay Mycroft, really. –JW

 

I'll send someone over tomorrow with a nice bottle of wine.

Or would you prefer something else? –MH

 

*Whispers* You are sending someone because you are too lazy to do it yourself. –SH

 

Maybe you hallucinated it Sherlock, I never got any message from you and I heard that! –MH

 

No no, It's alright, you don't need to go through the trouble. –JW

 

No really it's no trouble. –MH

 

Oh look at the time! It's really getting late. –MssH

 

Yes, got to get going I'm afraid, got some more things to do, goodbye John have a nice birthday. Thanks again for the cake Misses Hudson. Everyone. Brother. –MH

 

Good trick to get rid of him Miss. Hudson. –SH

 

Good night Mycroft.  
Also, removing the corpse from the bathroom was already a great birthday present. –JW

 

I'm going downstairs, if you need me you know where to find me. and you can have the rest of the birthday cake. –MssH

 

Watch out that you can walk through the door. –SH

 

and don't forget, beds are really important. –MssH

 

It would be a shame if you got stuck in the hall Mycroft. –SH

 

*John snorts*

 

Bye John! -MH  
*Slams the door shut a bit too hard.*

 

I should probably get going as well.  –GL

 

Well, what shall we do with all this cake then? –JW

 

I could always hand it out at the yard? –GL

 

Oh yes do that, there's way too much of it anyway. And we should give some to Molly too. –JW

 

Of course, I could bring some by the morgue, I don't mind really. –GL

 

Get a new body for me.  
Mycroft has stolen the last one. –SH

 

Oh thank you Lestrade.  
Sherlock!  
We're not getting a new one! –JW

 

Don't worry John, those bodies are not going anywhere.  –GL

 

*Sherlock sighs*

 

Great. I should go and thank her myself really, but I don't know if I can get there tomorrow already, I have work to do. –JW

 

Don't worry about it, I was going to stop by the morgue anyway. –GL

 

Ok, thanks. I have a long shift tomorrow, didn't thought we'd be doing anything for my birthday. I didn't even knew that Sherlock knew when it was . –JW

 

Yeah, I'm a bit surprised about that myself!  –GL

 

Now go home Lestrade, you have stayed long enough. –SH

 

SHERLOCK! –JW

Stop acting like a five year old, an hour of sleep more or less for one day really isn't going to make the difference. –JW

Ignore him Lestrade, he's just irritated that we got the corpse out. –JW

 

Don't worry, I'm used to his antics by now, but I really should get going, I'll see you around John. –GL

*Lestrade picks up cake and heads out the door*

 

Goodbye. –SH

 

Goodbye Greg, Thank you for coming and the great gift! –JW  
*turns to Sherlock* 

That was really rude! –JW

 

He had to leave, he was interrupting my plan. –SH

 

I thought inviting everyone over was the plan, not throwing everyone out? –JW

 

That was a part of the plan. Go upstairs and deduce the clue on your chair. –SH

 

What? what have you put on my chair Sherlock? –JW

 

Deduce. –SH

 

*John runs up the stairs taking two steps at one*

An envelope? What are you up to? –JW

 

Read it John. –SH

 

It's information. On a case...news articles, my blog...What's with "the travelling toothbrush?" You didn't comment on it, uhm...you want me to check if I still have my toothbrush? The murderer is still in jail isn't he, Sherlock? –JW

 

He is, but John... the game is on! -SH

 

Okay....so...you do want me to go check my toothbrush? –JW

 

It's your case, deduce it. –SH

 

I have no idea what you are trying to get at but okay...since you occupied the bathroom with your corpse, it's still upstairs...or it was... -JW  
*hesitatingly goes upstairs*

 

*Sherlock looks at John and goes to his room.*

 

Sherlock?? Why is there a note that says "phone?" on my toothbrush? Sherlock?? *gets down* Sherlock? He's bloody gone! What are you up to Sherlock Holmes? And where is my pho-Oh, there. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave it on the table... –JW

 

*John's mobile bleeps*

 

 

"Come outside. -SH" Oh for god’s sake?! –JW

 

* * *

 

John grabbed his coat and went downstairs shaking his head. When he opened the door, Sherlock was waiting for him in a cab. He got in next to his friend, sighing "What the hell, Sherlock?"

Sherlock hands him the tickets  
"Happy Birthday John."

"Are those plane tickets for Amsterdam Sherlock? Why am I holding tickets for a plane that leaves for Amsterdam in two hours?" 

"Isn't that obvious? Because we are going to Amsterdam. You told me once that it would be fun to go there. You probably thought that I wasn't listening... I..."  
"Not good?"

"S-Sherlock, you did this for my birthday?"

"Yes, don't you like it? I could cancel it if you don't want to go..."  
“John? Not good?”

John shook his head and suddenly pulled Sherlock into a tight hug. "Sherlock Holmes, whoever ever got it into your brain that you are a sociopath....I hope they never became a psychologist. You're the best friend anyone could wish for Sherlock. "

Sherlock startled by John's action but slowly leant into the hug. "So it's good?"

"Very good. It's the best present anyone ever got me. Thank you Sherlock, really."

Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. "Good."

 

**\---TO BE CONTINUED---**


End file.
